Loose Ends/FFHelp
This is a list of Loose Ends in the Redwall Universe. Feel free to use one or more in your fan fic. Even if it's already been used, go ahead and use it if you get an idea. I cannot stress this enough. Down side is spoilers. There is a table of contents after this paragraph and you can click on the book you're interested in. If there's any that are not on this list, go ahead and add it. ''Lord Brocktree'' #What was it like in Stonepaw's youth when Salamandastron was full of young hares lusting for adventure? #What happened to Bucko? #What was it like when Boar the Fighter joined Lord Brocktree at Salamandastron? #Did Ripfang ever try to get revenge? Martin the Warrior #What happened to Keyla, Tullgrew- did they die? Did they settle at Noonvale or move on elsewhere? #What was Martin's journey on his way to Mossflower like? #How did Rose's parents take the news of her death? #What made Aubretia want to see the Abbey? Mossflower #What was the origin of the ruins Verdauga built Kotir from? #How did Mask lose his tail? #How did the otters catch Stormfin? #What happened to Ashleg? Outcast of Redwall #How did Sunflash get caught by Swartt Sixclaw? #What was it like at Salamandastron while Sunflash and Skarlath lived there? Mariel of Redwall #How did Joseph rally the slaves? #What caused Tarquin's expulsion from Salamandastron? The Bellmaker #What happens to Finnbarr Galedeep's swords after Rufe and Durry die? #What happened to the Pearl Queen? #What is Egburt the Scholar's history? #Why was Finnbarr so eager to kill the Foxwolf? Salamandastron #Did Dumble ever see [MacPhearsome again? #What exactly passed between Ferahgo and Urthstripe's parents before they were killed? #Where did Urthstripe find Mara? #Where did the Deepcoiler come from? Redwall #Who were Matthias' parents? Did he ever find out about them? #Why is the sword referred to as Ratdeath only once? #Constance once referred to Sela's "brood." #What is the history between Basil and Constance? #What happened to Mr. Squirrel? He is not mentioned again. Mattimeo #When did Orlando leave for Salamandaston? #What was Malkariss' origin? #Where did Cheek come from? #In Redwall, Matthias described the gatehouse as cluttered with scrolls and books. Obviously, it was cleared out so that he and Cornflower could start a family, however, since Redwall didn't get a library until High Rhulain, what happened to the scrolls is unknown. Pearls of Lutra #The Sparrows have vanished from continuity after their central role in Mattimeo. Why? #What happened to Matthias' armor? #What happened to the tunnels the moles dug? #Where did Ublaz get his powers? #Where did the jackdaws come from? Long Patrol #What was Cornspurrey's reaction when he learns Tammo had gone? #What was Russano's origin/true name? #What happened in the confrontation between Cregga and Damug's father? #What was the Rapscallion Horde like under Damug's father's leadership? Marlfox #Where did the Leafwood come from? #What is the cause of the tension between Log-a-log and Fenno? #It is around this time that the scabbard is not mentioned again. Why? #Where did the Marlfoxes come from? Taggerung #What happened to Ruggan Bor? #Culture clash between Deyna and Redwallers. #What happened to Nimbalo's mother? Triss 1: What happened to Kroova's parents? 2: Triss' mother was never mentioned. What happened to her? 3: Rocc Arrem was only mentioned once in passing by Drufo to Triss. How did he and Drufo meet each other and become friends? Loamhedge #Who exactly was the old badger Lonna was with? #What happened to Horty and Lonna? Rakkety Tam #Where were Tam and Doogy before they were with Araltum and Igda? #How exactly did Gulo and Askor get into the fight? #Did Doogy and Tam ever sort out the claymore battle? #Where is Yoofus from? High Rhulain #Where did the Slothunog come from? #Did Corriam's sister give him the coronet or did he take it from her as she lay dying? #How did Leatho get to be the last of the Shellhounds? #What happened to Tiria's mother? Doomwyte '' #What exactly happened to Zaran's family? #How did Dubble get captured? #How did Aluco get in the caverns? ''The Sable Quean #Where did Armuk Rinn come from? #What happened to Flandor's family? Category:Fan Fiction Help